Queen of the Court
by edwardluver23
Summary: She rules to volleyball court, and he rules the football field. Together they make a power couple. Challenges come their way, jeopardizing their chances at scholarships and their future careers. All while trying to keep their love lasting. Can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new story! If it's not a big hit, I won't continue it, but I'm just going to see if you guys like it, so here it is!**

**Queen of the Court**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"Game point, ladies!" I yelled at them, as Angela, the setter, served the ball, at them. The score was 24-21, us. It's our first game of the season, and so far our team is the best in Forks High School history. The other team returned the serve, the ball got set to me, and I slammed it down on the other side, causing us to win the game.

"YES!" I yelled with a grin on my face. I high-fived everyone around, then we said good game to the other team. We got in our huddle, with our coaches smiling at us.

"Great job today, ladies. Get plenty of sleep tonight, we have another game tomorrow, and if you play as well as you did today we are sure to win." Coach Cullen said to us. Coach Cullen is the nicest teacher in the school, but can be the strictest. "Spartans on three." We put our hands in the middle of the huddle. "1, 2, 3, SPARTANS!" We yelled and pulled our hands from the middle.

"Great game, Bella." One of my teammates, Alice, said to me with a smile. She was the coaches daughter, but she is an amazing middle hitter. She may be short, be she can spike like someone that is 6 feet tall.

"Thanks, you too." I smiled back, and sat down by my bag. "Do you know what team we are playing tomorrow?" I asked her, as I started pulling off my knee pads and shoes.

"I think La Push. I heard they are really good, and super tall." She explained.

"But not good enough to defeat the mighty Spartans." I said, in my deep voice. She laughed at me, and took off her gear. I put on my Nike sandals, and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow!" I said, as I walked out of the gym with my bag of volleyball gear.

"Bye!" She called back.

I walked out to my 1977 Grand Pix, that I fixed up. I drove home, with the radio up at full blast. I walked through the front door, and saw my dad sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper.

"Hey." I said simply, and dropped my backpack at the door.

"Where were you?" He asked, without looking up from the paper.

"Volleyball game. I told you that this morning." I answered, and looked through the fridge to find something to make for dinner.

"Oh yeah." He answered simply, not caring about it. He isn't very supportive on my decision to play volleyball. He says it's a waste of time, and I should be studying instead, even though I have straight A's. I learned a long time ago, not to ask him to come to any of my games, because he just comes up with excuses. My mother lives in Phoenix, but she only gets to come to one of my games a season. She supports my decision to be a volleyball player, and listens to me when I say what I want.

"We won, by the way." I decided to make pasta, and got out all the ingredients.

"Good job." He said with no enthusiasm. I put water on the stove, and waited for it to boil. We sat there in awkward silence, not sure what to talk about.

I finished the pasta, about fifteen minutes later, and set it in the middle of the table. I handed him a plate, and he dug in. I sat down next to him at the table, and got my serving.

"So how was work today?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Same old, same old." He chuckled lightly. "How was school?" He looked back down at the paper.

"Same old, same old." I smiled down at my pasta.

"How was volleyball?" He asked.

"Like I said, we won. I have another game tomorrow." I answered, taking a big bite of pasta.

"Again?" He didn't sound happy. I nodded. "I don't like you spending so much time playing. It's affecting your school work."

"I have straight A's! How can they get any better? And if you would just come and watch me tomorrow, you'd see how much I love it." I told him.

"No. I can't, I have to work late." He gave his usual excuse.

"Fine." I stood up from my chair, and set my dishes in the sink. I grabbed my backpack, and ran up the steps to my room. I started on my homework, when my cell phone started ringing. I picked it up without looking at the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella! It's Alice." She said into the phone.

"Hey! What's up?" I was surprised she even had my number.

"Well, since tomorrow is Friday, and we have a tournament on Saturday morning, I was wondering if you could come spend the night tomorrow night? The whole team is going to be there, and it'll just be after the game tomorrow." She said really fast.

"Sure! I'll be there!" I said back.

"Okay! I'll see you tomorrow." She said and hung up.

* * *

><p>The next day went very fast, until the volleyball game. I was pumped and ready to beat La Push.<p>

We went through warm ups, and gathered around the coach.

"Okay, ladies. Let's win this one. That's pretty much my speech. Spartans on three. 1, 2, 3. SPARTANS!" We yelled, and six of us ran onto the court. We won the first set, and they won the second set. We had one more point for us to win, and they had the serve. A tall native american girl, served the ball hard, and the ball got bumped to Angela, the setter, and she set it to me. I hit it right on the line, and we won the game.

The crowd erupted in cheers, as the team jumped up and down and screamed. We said good game to them, and went got in out huddle.

"Great job! I hope you see you guys tonight at my house, and for the tournament tomorrow. We do need to work a little bit on calling the ball, but other then that we did amazing. Spartans on three. 1, 2, 3, SPARTANS!" We yelled.

"Hey, Bella, when are you coming over?" Alice asked.

"When should I?" I took off my shoes.

"Whenever." She answered with a smile.

"Okay, I'll just run home and grab my stuff, and go over. Is that okay?" I put my stuff in my bag, and stood up.

"Yep. That's perfect." She said, and skipped out of the gym.

"Hey." Someone said behind me. I turned around and saw a huge native american guy, who looked like he was seven feet tall.

"Hey. Do I know you?" I asked curiously. He didn't look familiar.

"No, but I just wanted to say you did awesome out there." He smiled at me.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"I'm Jacob, by the way. Jacob Black." He held out his hand, and I shook it.

"Bella." I answered his unasked question.

He handed me a small slip of paper. I looked down at it, and there was seven digits on it. I looked up at him curiously.

"Call me." He grinned at me, and backed out of the gym. I stuck the piece of paper in my backpack and walked out to my car. I drove home, grabbed my stuff, and drove over to the Cullen residence. I've been to their house once before, and it had to be the biggest house in Forks. No doubt they were the richest people in Forks. I pulled up into their long driveway, and hopped out. There were a few cars already there. I knocked on the door, and there he was. The man of my dreams. A tall, muscular guy, with bronze hair and deep green eyes.

"Hi." He grinned at me.

"Hi." I smiled back.

"Come on in, the girls are waiting for you." He said. He obviously lives here, so that means it's going to be a long night.

**Review if you like it, review if you don't. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! I've been away from my computer for awhile but I'm working on keeping up with all my stories! Thanks for reading! AND... BY THE WAY... who's ready for breaking dawn part 1? It comes out soon! Get your tickets while you can**

**!Queen of the Court **

**Chapter 2**

I followed this godlike creature to their basement, and there was the whole volleyball team. I thanked him, and walked over the them, while they were gossiping.

"Hey, guys!" I dropped my bag, and sat down on the floor next to Alice.

"Bella! You're here! Now the party can start." She squealed.

The evening turned into night and the 'party' was just getting crazier and crazier. Until... it turned awkward.

"So, Bella, I saw you talking to that tall Native American guy." Angela nudged me, with a grin.

"Yeah, he was pretty hot." I giggled, with a blush on my face. He was hot, but nothing compared to the green eyed god.

"More like drop dead gorgeous." Rose laughed.

"True. He gave me his number, maybe I should call him." I suggested, whipping out my phone from my sweatpants pocket. The whole team agreed with me as I punched in his number. He answered after a few rings.

"Hello?" His groggy voice filled the phone, as I set it on speaker.

"Hey, it's Bella. You gave me your number at the volleyball game." I said excitedly.

"Oh, hey!" He sounded more excited. I tried to cover my giggle that escaped my mouth. I could see the rest of the team, hiding their laughs, but not succeeding. "Who are you with?" Alice was giving me a signal to not tell him I was with them.

"No one. Just my lonesome self." I sighed, covering my laugh once again.

"Oh. So you did great today at the game. You looked pretty hot in your tight shorts." I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Thanks." I said, as the girls were busted out laughing. I put my finger over my mouth, signaling for them to be quiet. "You should come to more of our volleyball games." I said hopefully.

"Don't worry, I will." He reassured. "But, I was kind of bummed that you won that game today. Even though your team is kick ass."

"Sorry, we had to kick your teams ass. It's just what we do." I said with a grin in my voice. All the girls agreed with me. We kept talking and talking, and it was getting easier and easier to talk to him. I finally ended the call around midnight when Coach Cullen came downstairs and told us to go to bed, since we have a big tournament tomorrow.

"I'm going to go grab a few more blankets." I stated, and stood up.

"They're in the hall closet upstairs." Alice told me, snuggling into her pillow, about to pass out.

"Thanks." I said, and walked quickly up the stairs to the hall closet, apparently I walked a little too fast, and tripped over my own two feet. Fortunately, a strong pair of arms broke my fall. I looked up into those eyes again. I can't believe I've never seen him before. He's my best friend's brother, he goes to my school, he goes to every one of our games, and yet I don't even know his name. We stayed like that looking into each others eyes for a few moments.

"Thanks." I said, blushing, looking away from him.

"My pleasure." He smiled a crooked grin at me.

I started to walk away until I realized I didn't know where the hall closet was. "Um, can you show me where the hall closet is?"

"Yeah, follow me." He said, as he led me through the living room, and the kitchen and down a long hallway.

"Thanks..." I said, waiting for him to say his name.

"It's Edward." Ah, that's the name. Old fashioned, yet modern. I like it. "And your name is?"

"Bella." I said, opening the closet, rummaging through it trying to find a few blankets. There was a few tie blankets, that looked pretty old, and a few quilts.

"Beautiful Bella. It fits." Normally when guys say this cheesy pick up line to me, it annoys me, but coming from his mouth, he could say it a million times and I'd never get tired of it.

"Thanks." I grinned at him, and pulled a few blankets out. "Are you going to the tournament tomorrow?" I asked, looking back through the closet.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. But I have to miss part of it." He smiled back. I got the last blanket out I needed, and shut the door.

"Oh, why?" I asked, curiously.

"I have football practice. First game of the season is on Friday."

"Good luck. I'll definitely be there cheering you on." I grinned. I've always loved football games, even though I have no clue what's going on.

"You can be my good luck charm." He smiled back. I noticed he didn't say our, as in the teams, he said my.

"Okay." I giggled. "Well, thanks for all your help, Edward." I said, and turned around back toward the stairs.

"Goodnight, Bella!" I heard him call.

"'Night!" I called back, and walked back to the sleepover.

* * *

><p>The next morning a woke up, feeling better then any other night. I got up, and grabbed my bag with my volleyball clothes in it. I put on my jersey, spandex, and my Nike socks. I put my shoes and knee pads in my volleyball bag, and put on a pair of Nike sandals over my socks. All the other girls were changing, too, but half asleep. It had to be earlier then 7 in the morning, but surprisingly I feel awake, and refreshed.<p>

At 7, we all trudged into our cars, and drove to the courts. While we were warming up, I saw Edward, in the stands, standing next to what looked like his father and brother, and was looking right at me. I smiled and waved, and he grinned and waved back.

"Who are you waving at?" Rose asked, as we were stretching out legs.

"No one." I said quickly. She nodded, and dropped it.

We won the first game, and the second game, and just kept moving up on the bracket until we were in the finals, against the one and only, La Push. The team we played yesterday and barely won. This time I was determined to win by more then a couple points.

We won the first game, and they won the second. It was the last game, and we were up by at least 5 points. And then, we won.

The crowd erupted in cheers, as our team jumped up and down screaming.

"We did it!" I yelled with a grin. Our team huddled together, as the coach had the happiest look on her face.

"You guys went out their and you played your hardest. You had the best sportsmanship, and worked together as team and that's what I like to see. And in the end it all payed off. You girls did awesome out there." She put her fist in the middle and all of us put it on top of hers. "CHAMPIONS ON THREE. 1, 2, 3." She yelled, and the whole team yelled "CHAMPIONS."

We got out medals, and our certificates, and were free to go.

As soon as I got home, I put my medal in with the rest of my collection. I had to have had at least 25 medals all from volleyball. I changed into sweats and walked back to the living room, where my dad was watching a baseball game.

I sat down on the chair in the corner, and watched it for a little while with him.

"So how was your volleyball tournament?" He asked me, muting the TV.

"We won." I said simply.

"Good job." He said with no enthusiasm. Our conversations, right now, were strictly only two words. No more. No less. I knew that was all he was going to say, so I left the living room, and went up to my room.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week dragged on slowly, until Friday night, which was the football game.<p>

I promised Edward I would go to be his good luck charm, so that was what I was going to do. I got there, and right away walked to the student section, where I saw all my teammates. I smiled and quickly grabbed a seat next to Angela, whose boyfriend was on the football team. Normally Angela isn't the loudest person, oh but she is at football games. She stood up and yelled at the referees if they made a bad call, yelled at the players if they made a bad play, and yelled at the coaches for the plays they made. She pretty much yelled at everything. At halftime we were behind by 7. But I knew that we would pull through in the end.

There was thirty seconds left in the game and we were three points behind. We had the ball, and it was fourth and goal. We had 5 yards to go to get a touchdown. Edward is the quarterback, and I know he could do get the touchdown. And sure enough, Edward threw it to Emmett, his brother, and scored a touchdown. The side we were on, jumped up from their seats and screamed. That was it. We won.

The whole student section ran onto the field with the football players. I ran and looked for Edward. It was kind of hard, not being very tall, and trying to look above everyone. Finally I spotted him, and I ran over to him.

I didn't care that he was full of sweat, I gave him a big hug.

"Great job!" I grinned at him.

"Thanks. I told you you were my good luck charm." He smiled back. I laughed at him. "Let me give you my number." He said randomly.

I looked up at him in shock. I took out my phone, as he gave me his number. I saved it.

"Looks like I have to get back." He said pointing in the other direction, where all the players were walking toward.

"Okay, I'll see you later." I smiled at him, and gave him another quick hug. Just for good luck.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soo did you guys see breaking dawn? How amazing was it? I loved it. I'm going to go see it again soon. And if you haven't see it you have to go see it! ASAP! Anyway... thanks for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**Queen of the Court**

Edward and I texted nonstop for the rest of the week, we even called each other some nights. He was the easiet person to talk to, and we had a lot of things in common. We both liked the same books. We liked the same movies. We both love sports.

I was walking out of English class with Alice, and headed down to the gym, since we had a volleyball game. We changed and warmed up together. By this time, the bleachers were filled with people from school. I looked throughout the stands trying to find Edward. Finally, I found him and smiled. He caught my eye and smiled back.

"Bella?" Alice threw the volleyball at me. It hit me right in the thigh.

"Jeez, Alice. That hurt." I rubbed my thigh and threw the ball back.

"Stop smiling at my brother and pay attention." She smirked at me, and threw the ball back. I sighed. I should've known Alice knew that me and Edward texted all the time.

We finished warm up and looked over at the other team to see if it would be an easy win or not. They looked bad, but you never knew until you played them.

"Okay, ladies. It looks like this team isn't very good. So get out there and try your hardest, and I am almost positive we will win." Coach Cullen said to us, as we were huddled next to her. "You know your positions. Spartans on three." She put her hands in the middle, and everyone put theirs on top. "One, two, three, SPARTANS!" We yelled and hussled onto the court.

Of course we won the game. At the end of the game we all huddle up with big grins on our faces.

"Good job, girls. Tomorrow night is the football game and I recommend going to that. It sure will be a good one." Coach Cullen said, and dismissed us from the game. I turned around and ran right into something.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." I said, and then I realized I ran into Edward.

He chuckled. "It's alright. Good job, by the way. Nice hits." He smiled down at me.

"Thanks."I smiled back, and went to go take off my knee pads and shoes. I looked up and saw him talking to Coach and Alice. I got up, and started to walk out, when I heard...

"Text me!" Edward yelled at me. I turned around and gave him a thumbs up, with a grin. I turned back around and headed to my car.

I got home, and decided to practice volleyball for the next volleyball game on the side of the house. I was serving it against the outside wall when my dad opened the window.

"Stop that. It's just unneeded noise, and it's probably going to break house down." Charlie grumbled.

"It is not going to break the house. It's just a ball." I argued back.

"Stop it, or I'm popping it." He closed the window with a slam. I grabbed all my stuff, and went up inside. I went up to my room to do my homework. I was about half way through my calculus homework, when I got a text.

_Hey, are you going to the game tomorrow night? -E_

I did a small happy dance and dropped my books on the ground.

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath, and went to pick them up.

_Of course. Are you? (: -B _I texted back after I got all my books back, and set them in my lap.

_I'll be the one with #17 on his back. (: -E_

_I'll look for you! -B_

I set my phone down, and continued my calculus homework.

* * *

><p>The next night, I went to the game, and sat with the rest of my volleyball team again.<p>

"So, Bella..." Alice started to say, with a grin on her face.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked. When she flutters her eyelashes you know you're in trouble.

"I've gotten the chance to look on Edward's phone." I had a questioning look on my face. She automatically knew the question I was asking in my head. "He left it on the kitchen counter, while he was at football practice."

"Oh, and?" I asked, trying to get the point of this conversation.

"You guys text a lot." She said simply, with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, he's really fun to talk to." I admitted, shrugging my shoulders, like it was nothing. But she knew, it really wasn't nothing. She knew I like him. She knew that I text him non-stop all night long. She knew everything about me and Edward's relationship.

"I think it's a little more then that." Damn it. I ignored her and continued to watch the rest of the game. I saw Edward look over at me, and I waved at him.

"Go Edward!" I yelled, which was a huge mistake.

"I told you, Bella!" Alice squealed, and threw her arms around me. "We are going to be sisters!" She squealed again in my ear.

"Alice! My ears!" I said, and covered my ears with my hands.

"Sorry. I tend to be a little loud." She pulled her arms from around me.

"I've noticed." I sent a smile to her.

We ended up winning the game, and we all ran onto the field at the end. I looked for Edward and found him.

"Great job!" I grinned and gave him a big hug. He leaned down to kiss me, and then it started pouring.

I squealed and covered my head. Everyone ran off the field, and we were the only ones left. I laughed, and looked up at him.

He laughed back. The smile wiped off his face, and he pushed a wet piece of hair behind my ear. He slowly leaned down, and kissed me forcefully. I kissed him back, and wrapped my arms around his neck. My fingers entwined in his golden locks. He pulled me up toward him, as we continued to kiss. But it wasn't just a kiss. It was like magic. Like we were meant to do this from day one.

Then the moment got ruined, when a couple of douche bags screamed, "Ow, ow! Get some!" We pulled apart and Edward had an angry expression on his face.

"Fuck off!" He yelled at them, and gave them the finger. I had to admit, he looked pretty sexy when he got all angry. The two kids ran off, obviously scared of him. He turned back to me, with a softer expression.

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." I said. "It was both of our faults." I grinned at him. He smiled back, and dipped me back, and kissed me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you like it!**

**Queen of the Court**

**BPOV**

I lay in bed, thinking about our kiss. It was magical. I haven't kissed many guys in my existence, but his so far, was the best. I knew my dad wouldn't like him though. My dad likes studious guys, with huge glasses, and all they do is study. Not my type. Edward is the total opposite. He is the most gorgeous guy you could ever lay your eyes on. The way his golden locks twinkle in the sun, the way his laugh sounds like music being sung, the way his voice is as smooth as velvet, and the way his smile brightens up your day. He's the kind of guy you don't mess with in a fight. He's the guy that all girls dream of, or who I've dreamt of.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. I quickly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella." Edward's voice flooded through the phone.

"Oh, hey!" I said more excited.

"I was wondering if.. tomorrow you wanted to go out someplace with me?" Edward asked nervously.

"I would love to!" I reassured him.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, really." I giggled.

"Okay good." He laughed. "How about I pick you up around noon?" He asked.

"Sounds good. Where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"You'll see." I could hear the grin in his voice.

We talked a little while longer until my phone beeped, signaling another call.

"Hang on, I've got another call." I clicked over before he had a chance to respond.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella!" I heard Jacob's voice coming through the phone. "I haven't talked to you in weeks."

"Hey! What's up?" I asked, trying to get the conversation over with so I could go back to talking to Edward.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang tomorrow." He asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I already have plans." I said sincerely.

"It's okay." He said sadly.

"Maybe some other time." I suggested.

"Yeah, that would be good." I heard his voice perk up a bit.

"Okay, well I have to go. Bye, Jacob."

"Bye, Bella." He hung up, and I clicked to the other line.

"Hey, I'm back." I said.

"Who was it?" He asked. I knew he wasn't going to be happy if I told him about Jacob.

"My mom. She called to see how I was doing." I lied.

"At midnight?" He questioned.

"She has troubles falling asleep." Which was true. She would stay up until the wee hours of the morning, and when she couldn't sleep by two, she would come wake me up. It was almost like I was the mother, and she was the daughter.

We talked a little about my mom, and about his parents, until I was about to fall asleep.

"Hey, I'm going to let you go. I'm about to fall asleep." I yawned.

"Okay. Sweet dreams, Bella." He said, and hung up. With that, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning at around ten. I cleaned my room up, and got dressed, in a pair of short shorts, and a v-neck shirt tucked into the shorts. I put my hair down, and put a little make up on.<p>

I quickly went down the stairs to the kitchen to grab a granola bar.

"Where are you going?" My dad asked from the table in the corner. I slowly turned toward him.

"I have a date." I said, simply.

"And may I ask who?"

"Edward Cullen."

"The captain of the football team..." He said as a statement not a question.

"That's the one."

"I'd like to meet him." I groaned inwardly, as the doorbell rang. I went to go get it.

I smiled as I opened the door.

"Hey. Um, my dad wants to meet you." I said, and opened the door further. He walked in, and my dad was up from the table.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you." Edward said, as my father shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Charlie, but to you I'm Mr. Swan." He grumbled.

"Dad!" I hit him lightly in the chest.

"Honey, I'm the dad. I'm supposed to scare him away." Charlie smirked at me, and looked back at him.

"Go ahead and go. Don't be back too late." He grumbled, and went into the living room. We walked out of the house and to his car. He opened my door for me, and got in on his side.

"So are you going to tell me where were going?" I smiled at him, as he drove out of my neighborhood.

"You'll see in a couple minutes." He chuckled, and grabbed my hand that was sitting on the arm rest.

A few minutes later, we pulled up in front of the school.

"School?" I questioned.

"Just wait." He grinned, and we got out of the car. We walked to the football field, and I saw a picnic blanket and basket, in the middle of the field.

"Just couldn't keep stay off the field?" I joked, and sat down on the blanket.

"You know me too well." He laughed, and sat down next to me. He pulled out two sandwiches, and two cans of Coke. "Peanut butter and jelly sandwich?" He asked, handing me one.

"The rumor is you make a mean PB&J." I smiled, and took it from him.

"I think I started that rumor." He chuckled and took a huge bite of his sandwich. I tried it, and it was pretty good. I mean, as good as a peanut butter and jelly sandwich could be. I popped open my coke, and took a sip. When I looked up at him, his sandwich was gone, and he was chugging his Coke.

"Geez. You are such a guy." I smiled, and took another gulp of my Coke. I eventually finished my sandwich. I layed down on my back, and looked up at the sky.

"That one right there, looks like a turtle." I pointed up at the sky. Edward leaned back and layed next to me.

"That one, looks like a umbrella." I looked and it did. We did that until I found a cloud that looked like a football, and he insisted that we threw the football around. He had a football in the picnic basket, and pulled it out. We spread apart about twenty feet, and he tossed it to me.

"I have to warn you, I'm not the best at this." I threw it, and it fell a couple feet short of him.

"It just takes practice." He laughed, and threw it lightly to me. It took a few tries and I finally got it kind of to him. By the end, I could throw a perfect spiral, and hard too. I threw it so hard, it hit him in the head. My hands flew over my mouth to cover my laugh. He had a smirk on his face and ran after me.

"I'm not scared of you!" I yelled at him as I ran and he chased me.

"You really shouldn't have said that." He stopped for a moment, and ran after me. I squealed and laughed at the same time as I ran across the field, but he caught up to me and wrapped his arms around me, and lifted me up. He pulled me over his shoulder, and ran.

"Put me down!" I laughed and hit his back. He set me down on the picnic blanket.

"Are you scared of me now?" He asked, holding my arms down on the ground.

"If I say yes, will you let me go?" I grinned up at him.

"Yes."

"Well then, I am very terrified of you." He laughed and got off of me.

"I'd better get you home before your dad chops my head off." He pulled me up from the blanket, and folded it together. I grabbed the basket and we walked together back to his car, holding hands.

We drove to my house in a comfortable silence until we got to my house.

"I had a really great time today. I haven't had that much fun in forever." I said.

"I had an awesome time today too. We should do it again sometime soon" He leaned in, and his lips brushed mine, then his lips got more forceful when I wrapped my fingers in his hair. We pulled back and I smiled.

"I'll see you later." I smiled at him, and left him with just a wave and a goodbye.

**It's the holiday season everybody! Happy Holidays! Thanks for reading this story and I can't wait for the New Year to start. Review if you had a great year this year, and I hope you the best for next year!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys. I accidentally put my others stories chapter up here so.. sorry! If you read it, then you should really read my other story The Face On The Cover Of The Magazine! Anyway here's chapter 5!**

**BPOV**

It was only around five when I arrived home. My dad was waiting in the kitchen, reading his newspaper and tapping his bitten nails on the hard wood from the kitchen table. I slowly walked in hoping he wouldn't notice me. He did.

"How was your date?" He asked, not looking up from the sports section.

"It was good." I answered simply, and sat down across from him at our wooden table.

"Where did you go?" He still didn't meet my eyes.

"We had a picnic on the football field at school."

"He just can't get away from that field, can he?" He mumbled.

"Okay, Dad. What's your problem with him?" I demanded.

He sighed and finally looked up. "I don't have a problem with him, Bells. I'm supposed to be like this when it comes to my daughter dating."

"Well, could you lighten up at least. I think you're scaring him." I stood up.

"That's my job." He some what smiled at me. I some what smiled back and went up to my room to finish my homework.

I was just about to start when my phone buzzed. There was a text from Edward.

**Hey I was wondering if you wanted to hang after school tomorrow. Are you up for it? -E**

**Hey! Sorry I have a volleyball game. -B**

**Oh yeah, I forgot. I'll be there (: -E**

**See you then (: -B**

I put my phone down and finally did my homework.

I didn't finish it until midnight, then finally I got to sleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning and got ready. I put on a pair of skinny jeans and one of my volleyball t-shirts. I straightened my hair and put on a little make up. I grabbed my volleyball bag, and shoved all my books in my backpack.<p>

Charlie was already gone when I came down the stairs. I grabbed a banana and walked out the door, only to find Edward waiting outside my house leaning against his car.

"Hey!" I grinned at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you would need a ride to school." He grinned back. I quickly locked the door and walked over to him. He opened the door for me and I got in. He got in on the other side, and we drove off.

"Want to listen to some music?" He asked, and turned up the stereo.

"You listen to Debussy?" I asked shocked.

"Tell me you don't and I'm kicking you out right now." He smiled at me jokingly.

"No, I love this music. My mom used to listen to it all the time." I grinned back. "But I'm pretty surprised that the star football player listens to this."

"What can I say? I have a soft side." He grabbed my hand that was sitting in my lap, and intertwined them together. "I'm surprised the star volleyball player listens to this."

"What can I say? I have a soft side." I giggled repeating his words. We got to school, and we both got out. We walked hand in hand through the halls, with everyone staring at us.

"I guess were the new 'it' couple now." I whispered to him.

"I like the sound of that." He whispered back. He walked me to my first class, and then went to his own. The whole day was like this. He would meet me after my class and then walk with me to my other ones. We ate lunch together with Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper.

I missed part of last period for my game. And just as we were starting to warm up, a bunch of people started filing in. I saw Edward sitting with all his football friends and I waved to him. He waved back. We finished warming up and we huddled up close together.

"Okay guys. This is a big game. One of the last until the championships." Coach Cullen told us. "I want all of you guys to go out there and, excuse my language, beat their asses." We all laughed, and put our hands in the middle. "Spartans on three. ONE, TWO, THREE, SPARTANS!" She yelled and six of us went onto the court. The other team was taking their sweet time, and we had to wait.

"Bella!" Alice whisper/yelled.

"Yeah?" I said turning around toward her.

"Wanna get mani/pedis tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah sounds good!" I said, and turned around. The other team was finally on the court and we began.

The game was like a teeter-totter. You know those things at parks? It was them winning, us winning, them losing, us losing. They won the first match and we won the second one. There were only three more points left in the last match and the coach called for a timeout.

"Come on, girls. We can win this. Bella, stop tearing yourself up out there. Angela, try to get a better set. And Jessica, watch out that girl has a mean serve." Coach said, and dismissed us back to the court.

It was game point for us. They served it over, Jess passed it to Angela and she set it to me. I slammed it down and when I got back down from my jump I slid and my ankle snapped. This snap wasn't like you broke a wishbone and your half won. This snap was like snapping a whole table in half.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update! But Happy New Year! Hope it's a good one! What are some of your new year's resolutions?**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

My ankle snapped, and it was the worst pain I've felt in my life. I fell to the ground in a heap, and grabbed my leg, trying to get the pain out of my ankle. I was at the edge of tears, when the coach and the rest of the team came running toward me. I didn't want to cry in front of them, so I sucked it up, and held in my cry.

"Bella, are you okay?" Coach Cullen asked. Yes, I'm perfectly fine. I think my ankle just broke, and I'm pretty sure the whole gym heard it crack. So yes, I'm okay.

I didn't say that, of course. I just shook my head.

She helped me up, and I hobbled on one foot to the benches.

"Lauren! Go in for Bella!" Coach yelled, and Lauren quickly got up and ran into the game.

"Coach, I think I need to go to the hospital." I said, and tried to roll my ankle with no luck.

"Of course." She said.

"But I don't think I can get there by myself." I answered, trying to get up, but with no luck again.

"I can take her." Edward showed up, and stood next to Coach.

"Are you sure, Edward?" She asked.

"I'm positive." He smiled softly, and helped me up. I grabbed my volleyball bag, and I wrapped one of my arms around his shoulders. We made it eventually, after he had to practically carry me. I got in the passenger seat and he got in the drivers seat and drove to the hospital.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, looking at my ankle.

"Yeah." I said simply.

"I'm sorry, baby. I'll get there as soon as I can." He reassured, and took my hand that was resting in my lap. We finally got to the hospital about five minutes later. With Edward's help, I hopped into the waiting room. He set me down in a chair, and went to go talk to the receptionist.

He came back a minute later, and sat down next to me. I then realized that I was still in my volleyball uniform.

"I'm loving the shorts on you." Edward chuckled.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." I fake slapped him, laughing at the same time.

"Miss. Swan." The doctor said, that just walked into the room. The doctor was blonde with bright blue eyes. He was very handsome but nothing compared to Edward. Edward helped me up, and we slowly walked into the room. Edward set me down on the chair, and then sat next to me. The doctor followed, and shut the door behind us.

"I'm Dr. Cullen, but I'm also known as Edward's dad." He held out his hand and I shook it with a smile. Edward chuckled, and smiled at his dad.

"Bella."

He pulled out his chart and looked it over. "So, Bella, what seems to be the problem?"

"I think I might have broken my ankle." Dr. Cullen picked up my foot and took off my volleyball shoe and sock very carefully, and examined it.

"I think you need an x-ray." He set my foot down carefully. "Follow me." We followed him in the x-ray room. "Okay, Bella, sit up here, and put your foot here." He pointed at the spot, and I put my foot there. He took a few pictures in different poses, then we were done.

"It's going to take a few minutes, but you can go back to the room." He told us, so we walked back.

"I really hope my ankle isn't broken." I sighed thinking of the possibilities. No volleyball. Finals are coming up soon, and I can't afford to miss them. My team needs me. I leaned my head on Edward's shoulder, and tried not to think of it.

"You're clumsy enough as it is. Just imagine what it'll be like if you have crutches." Edward joked, I laughed softly. Dr. Cullen came back in, and put the x-ray pictures on the little light board.

"Well, it seems Bella, you have a broken ankle. It should heal in a couple of months-" I cut him off immediately.

"A couple of months?" I practically yelled. "I have to have this off in a week or two. Not months!"

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible. No sports, and no pressure at all on this foot. We're going to get you in a cast." I groaned. Edward's dad left the room, and I pulled out my cell phone. I dialed my dads number and hit send.

He answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad." I said.

"I thought you were at volleyball." He grumbled.

"Well there was sort of an accident." I said.

"What kind of accident?"

"I broke my ankle. I'm at the hospital right now but I'll be just fine." I reassured him.

"Okay, well, if you'll be alright, I'll see you later." He hung up. I could not just believe my ears. He's not even going to check and see if someone's with me. He doesn't care. I shut my phone, and felt the tears build up again. I sniffled my nose, and leaned my head on Edward's shoulder.

"What did he say?" He wrapped his arm around me, and rubbed my opposite arm. It was soothing.

"He's not coming. He didn't care." I snuffled. Edward kissed me on my temple, and kept rubbing my shoulder.

* * *

><p>In an hour the doctor had me wrapped up and on my way home. Edward drove me home and said that we could get my car the next day. All I could think about as we drove home was volleyball. It's now about nine at night, and the stars in the night glowed brighter then the moon.<p>

We got home, and Edward helped me, even though I was on crutches. I hadn't quite figured out how to use them. We walked inside, my dad glanced up a little just to check who was walking in, then looked back at the news.

Edward looked angry. He was about to say something, when I stopped him.

"No, Edward. It's okay." I whispered.

"Bella. It's not okay. I just want to let him know how it's crushing you." He said, and turned around toward my father.

"You should care a little bit more about your daughter." says Edward. I cringed at the thought of what was going to happen. My dad looked up from his paper, and set it down.

"Who do you think you are telling me to care more about my daughter?" Charlie almost yelled.

"Sir, she was in the hospital and has a broken ankle. You didn't come to check on her. And you barely even looked up at her when she walked in." Edward said calmly.

"She brought it on herself. I told her. I told her not to do volleyball! She didn't listen! And look where it got us!" My father was getting furious. He stood up from his brown chair that sat in the corner of the living room.

"Dad, I love volleyball." I butted in.

"Where will volleyball get you in life? A scholarship to college, maybe. But what about after that? They don't have volleyball when your forty. And now I'll have a huge hospital bill." Charlie yelled.

"Mr. Swan. If the money is such a big deal, my father can give you a discount. He works at the hospital."

"I don't want your money, kid. Leave my daughter alone, and go home." Edward finally broke down and got furious.

"You don't care about your daughter, so don't go acting like you do." Edward almost yelled.

"I warned you once and I'll give you this final warning before I drag you out of my house. Go home." Charlie said through his teeth. It was like one of those cheesy cartoons were the character had steam coming out of his nose and ears and his face was bright red.

Edward just stood there, and that's when all hell broke loose.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter, and tons more reviews! (: Thank you! Sorry for being late on all of these updates, but I'm just so busy! So bear with me here!**

**Queen of the Court**

**BPOV**

And that's when all hell broke lose.

"Get the hell out of my house before I call for back up!" Charlie yelled and picked up the phone.

"Edward. Please, just go." I whispered, and pushed on his chest. He finally backed down with a huff, and walked over to the door. He stopped just before the door, and turned toward my father.

"Just remember what you're doing to her, and how it's crushing her. Don't think for a second that I will forget this." Edward said calmly, before walking out the door with no goodbye. I shut the door behind him and turned toward my father.

He opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't talk. It's my turn." I said, but you could just feel the ice that went through my voice. He stopped himself and stared straight at me.

"Every single thing that came out of his mouth was the cold, hard truth." I began. "Everything about you not being there for me. Do you know how it felt to go to the hospital and not have a guardian signature to get out of the hospital? Do you know how it feels to go to every one of my games and no one is there supporting me? Do you know what it's like to go to bed and wake up with no goodnight or good morning? No you don't know." I started to get mad.

"Actually, I do know. My parents never did that for me." Charlie butted in.

"That doesn't mean you don't have to do those things for me." I almost yelled. He sighed and looked defeated.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I really try to be the best, but I just don't know how to be a good father. I never had anyone to look up to and learn. I'll try harder." He pulled me into a hug.

"You raised me, which was a pretty big accomplishment." I hugged him back. Well, that was easy.

"How does your leg feel?" He asked, pulling back from me.

"It feels fine, but I better get off of it." I answered. Charlie helped me to the couch, and I plopped down.

"That Edward boy is a keeper." He said and lifted up his newspaper.

"I thought you hated him." I said honestly.

"That was, until I realized that he was standing up for you." You know, my dad isn't one for words and for him to have said that meant a lot.

"Thanks, dad." I smiled at him.

I stayed in the living room until the baseball game was finished. I hopped upstairs, and finished my homework. At around eleven, I called Edward.

He answered on the first ring.

"Hey!" He said, excitedly.

"Hey." I smiled.

"How's your ankle?"

"It's better." I answered truthfully. The throbbing had gone down quite a bit, and I could walk back and forth without much trouble at all.

"Good. Does this mean you can't play volleyball anymore?" He asked, and I didn't want to answer, because honestly, I was scared of the answer. I knew I wasn't going to be able to play for the rest of the season, and it's my last season at Forks High.

"I don't think I can." I choked out.

"I'm sorry, babe. I wish I could do something that could help." He said sincerely.

"Me too." I sighed, and switched my phone to the other ear. We talked for a little while longer, and I even told him what Charlie said about him. Edward was pretty shocked. He said, he wanted to talk to Charlie and clear up everything with him, which was totally fine by me.

* * *

><p>Even though I couldn't play, I went to all the games and practices, and cheered them on next to Coach Cullen. I even had a pompom that was our school colors. I would toss them the balls at practice, and helped with the score keeping. We were still undefeated.<p>

And so was the football team. The season was in full swing and we had pep rallies and such practically every week. I went to all the games and sat with the volleyball team. Edward, the quarterback, was the center of attention for the whole school and I could tell he hated it. I would too.

School was torturous to walk through the halls on crutches. If it wasn't for Edward next to me, I probably would've broke my other ankle too. Homecoming was coming up, and I knew Edward was going to ask me, it was just a matter of when. And I had a feeling that the when was today.

"Hey, gorgeous." Edward sat in the seat next to mine in Biology, and leaned his elbows on the desk.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Are you free after school?" He asked.

"Yep."

"Okay, do you wanna hang out?"

"Of course." I nodded slightly. He smiled a crooked smile, and turned his attention to the teacher.

Since Edward drove me to school that morning, after school he took me to his house.

We hung out, talked to Esme for a while, and did a little homework. I was sitting on their white leather couch in their living room, with my foot rested up on the coffee table. Edward was sitting next to me, and we had our textbooks piled on top of our laps. I was just about to start Trig, when Edward turned toward me and tilted my head upward.

"Edward, I have to finish this." I slightly complained.

"I just have to ask you one question."

"Yes?" I said.

"Um... will you go to uh.. homecoming with me?" He ducked his head and played with his fingers.

I grabbed his hand and pulled them to mine.

"Hell yes." I smiled. He snapped his head up and grinned.

"Really?" I nodded. He smashed his lips to mine, and I kissed him back, until I heard a voice clear behind us. We broke apart and saw Alice walk in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I was going to tell Bella about the volleyball tournament this weekend." She slowly walked into the room, and plopped down on the chair in the corner. I leaned back into Edward's arm, as he wrapped it around me.

"Okay, I'll be there." I answered.

"So, what were you guys talking about before I walked in and saw that public display of affection?"

"Um..." I blushed, and ducked my head.

"Homecoming." Edward said, and I knew he was smiling.

"Oh really? Are you guys going together?" She grinned back.

"Yupp." He said confidently. "Who are you going with?" Edward teased.

"I don't know yet. I kind of like that Jasper guy from your football team." Alice said embarrassed.

"He's a good guy." Edward nodded in approval.

"Yeah, could you talk to him for me?" She asked.

"I can." I volunteered. "He's in my English class and I sit right next to him."

"Thanks, B! You're the best!" She grinned, and skipped off, but stopped in the doorway. "Oh and by the way, if he does ask me, we're going dress shopping together." She said, and left.

"Great..." I groaned.

"Don't like shopping?" Edward asked.

"Let's just say I wouldn't want to do it in my free time." I picked up my Trig book and started on the first problem.

"You're going to hate it even more with Alice." He chuckled.

Yay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the late update!**

**Queen of the Court**

The next day in English, I slid into my desk next to Jasper. I looked over to him, and he was tapping his pencil on his textbook, reading something that the page read.

"Hey, I'm Bella. You're Jasper, right?" I asked him. He looked up from his book, shocked that I was even talking to him.

"Yeah, I'm Jasper. You're dating Edward, right?" He questioned.

"Yep. That's me. So, I was talking to my friend, Alice Cullen, and she said she likes you." I said straight forward.

"She does?" He asked as his face lit up.

"She really does. And she doesn't have a date to homecoming yet..." I started.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." He half smiled, and looked back down at his book.

"You're welcome." I said, and opened my text book, to the page I had bookmarked.

"By the way, I think you and Edward make a really good couple." He smiled softly at me.

"Thanks." I grinned at him, and the teacher began class.

* * *

><p>"Bella. I freaking love you. More then I love Edward." Alice squealed, and hugged me tightly. I just got finished telling her what Jasper told me. She was getting more and more excited with every word I spoke. Her spiky hair was bouncing up and down, and it looked like her skirt was going to fly up if she jumped any higher.<p>

"Hey!" Edward acted offended. He wrapped his arms around my waist after Alice released me from her hug, and put his chin on my head. I felt so safe and comfortable, as I leaned into his embrace.

"Sorry, little bro. You didn't just tell the love of my life to go to Homecoming with me." Alice stuck her tongue out.

"You're the older one?" I asked Alice surprised. There is no way miss four foot ten is younger than mister six foot two.

"By six minutes." She said proudly, and stuck her powdered nose up in the air.

"Wow, who would've thought..." I said, more to myself than anyone else. Just then, Jasper came walking up to us, and smiled at Alice.

"Hey man!" Edward let go of me, and gave him a guy hug.

"Hey, you going to be there at practice today?" Jasper asked, and fixed his backpack strap, that was hanging on his right shoulder.

"Yeah, I heard coach is going to do conditioning drills." Edward said, disgusted. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me to him.

Jasper groaned. "Man, that sucks." He said, then turned to Alice.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" He smiled slightly. Then looked over to us. "Privately."

"I guess that's our cue to leave." I said, and steered Edward and I back down the hallway.

"Wait for it..." Edward whispered to me. I waited for a couple seconds, and finally I heard,

"Of course!" Being echoed down the hallway. Edward and I laughed loudly, but kept moving on down the hallway.

"Oh you know what this means?" Edward asked, as we reached the cafeteria.

"What?" I asked, and squeezed onto his hand.

"Shopping." He chuckled. We stopped in front of food bar, and grabbed an apple. Edward got a slice of pizza and a water, then we payed for it.

"Yay. My favorite." I said, as we sat down at our usual table.

"I'd go with you if I could, but I have a ton of homework." He answered, and took a bite of his pizza.

"She didn't even say what day we're going." I smirked at him.

"Oh... Well, I'm sure I will have a lot that day anyway." He smiled and innocent smile, and looked back down at his pizza.

"Sure." I laughed at him. "But I wouldn't want you to come anyway. I have to pick a dress to 'wow' you." I took a bite of my apple.

"You could be wearing sweats, and you would wow me." He winked at me.

"If your sister wasn't forcing me to shop with her, I would probably take you up on that offer."

"What offer?" Alice asked, as she set her tray down next to me, and sat down.

"Oh nothing..." I said, looking at my apple, which was suddenly getting more and more interesting.

"We know you don't want to talk about the offer... you want to talk about this new boyfriend of yours. Please spill." Edward said, with a very serious look on his face.

A huge smile crept up on her face. "He asked me to homecoming! I said yes of course!"

"I know... We heard... from down the hall." Edward scoffed. I gave him a look saying, 'Shut up or she's going to kill you.'

"Whatever Edward." She rolled her eyes, and began to pick at her roll.

"Alice, I just think Edward is a protective brother, that wants everything that's the best for you, right Edward?" I said after a couple seconds of awkward silence. I stepped on his foot hard, and gave him a look.

"Right." He said, smiling gratefully at me.

"Really?" Alice looked back up at him, with a small smile.

"Really." He said.

"Thanks! Anyway, I was talking about Jasper..." She started, and that's when Edward and I stopped listening.

"Thank you." Edward mouthed to me. Alice didn't seem to notice, since she was off in Alice land. I nodded with a smile, indicating that I was saying 'You're welcome.'

'Come over after school?' He mouthed again. I nodded quickly.

"Guys, are you listening?" Alice almost yelled at us.

"Yeah, yeah. You were talking about..." Edward started, but then Jasper came up and sat down next to us.

"About who?" Jasper asked.

"Oh no one." I said, and scratched my head, trying to act natural.

"Oh, okay. So, what's up?" He smiled at Alice.

"I was just telling Bella when we are going to go dress shopping." Alice said excitedly.

I groaned. "Can't wait." I said in a monotone voice. Anybody that knows me, knows that my monotone voice is the voice I use when I'm being sarcastic.

"That's the spirit." She smiled and patted me on the back.

The rest of lunch went on, and I just kept toning out of the conversation. The rest of the day went on, and I didn't pay any attention, that is until the final bell rang. I skipped quickly to Edward's locker and waited for me.

"Hello, beautiful." Edward said from behind me, and I quickly turned around.

"Hey." I breathed out with a grin.

"You ready?" He asked, and grabbed my hand.

* * *

><p>We got to Edward's house and began studying. We were studying A Midsummer Night's Dream in English. And man, was that hard to focus on the script and not each other.<p>

"O Helena, goddess, nymph, perfect, divine! To what, my love, shall I compare thine eyne? Crystal is muddy. O, how ripe in show. Thy lips, those kissing cherries, tempting grow! That pure congealed white, high Taurus snow, Fann'd with the eastern wind, turns to a crow. When thou hold'st up thy hand: O, let me kiss, This princess of pure white, this seal of bliss!" Edward smiled, and kept looking up at me through the entire dialogue. He leaned over and kissed me passionately. I smiled against his lips, as he pushed me over on the couch, and was practically laying on top of me.

Then, my phone had to ring.

"Ugh." I groaned, and grabbed my phone out of my pocket after we broke apart.

"Hello?" I said.

"Bella? Where are you?" My dad's voice flooded through the phone. I sighed. Suddenly, my father was so much more worried about me then normal.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you. I'm at Edward's house. We're doing homework right now, so I gotta go bye." I said really quickly, and hung up. I realized I had a text that I had missed, and I opened it up.

_Hey Bella, you haven't called me lately, what's up? -Jacob_

Of course, Edward had to be reading this.

"Who's Jacob, might I ask?" He said angry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! It's been over a month since an update and I'm super sorry! Maybe, I could get a few reviews for this chapter? Pretty please with Edward on top? (:**

**BPOV**

"Oh, Jacob..." I said, quickly putting my phone away. "Uh... He..." I started but Edward interrupted me.

"Bella, just tell me." He said, not quite sure if he was mad or not.

"I met him at our first game of the season, and he gave me his number. We weren't dating back then, so I didn't think it was that big of a deal. He keeps calling me and texting me, and I don't answer." A pause. "You know I would never cheat on you, right?" I whispered the last part, looking up in his bright green eyes.

"I know that. I was just merely curious." He smiled slightly, and looked back down at A Midsummer's Nights Dream.

I let it slide, when Alice came skipping into the room.

"I have it all planned out, Bella." She said, and took a seat next to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since today is Thursday, and tomorrow is Friday, we have a sleepover tomorrow night, and shopping on Saturday." She squealed. I opened my mouth to say something, and she stopped me. "And yes you do have to go."

"Okay, fine. I'll be there." I sighed. "Oh my gosh, is that the time?" I said, looking at the huge clock over the fire place. I collected all my books on the coffee table, and shoved them in my backpack. "I really have to get home. I'll see you guys tomorrow." I kissed Edward quickly and hugged Alice quickly. "Bye, Esme and Carlisle!" I called throughout the house.

"Bye, honey." Esme called back.

"Bye, and stay off that leg." Carlisle said, probably from his office.

"I will." For the past few weeks, I haven't used my crouches, since I get my cast off soon, thankfully. The final tournament for volleyball, wasn't until after I got my cast off, so I had a few weeks to practice, before the scouts were coming to watch our game.

I quickly drove home, and parked in the driveway. I walked into the house, and my dad was watching a baseball game. I dropped my backpack next to the couch, and plopped down.

"Hey, Dad. Can I go to Alice's house tomorrow night? 'Cause we're going dress shopping on Saturday." I asked him.

"Sure." He said, not looking up from the TV.

"Okay, thanks." I answered, then picked up my backpack, and headed upstairs. Lucky for me, Charlie didn't pry. He didn't ask too many questions or even care why I went somewhere.

I finished the rest of my homework, and went to bed.

* * *

><p>"Come in!" I heard from the other side of the door, after I knocked a few times.<p>

I walked into the Cullen's house, and found Alice setting up three sleeping bags in the middle of the living room.

"Alice, it's only like six o'clock." I said, and dropped my bag at the end of one of the sleeping bags.

"I know, I just wanted everything to be set up." She said, and sat down on one of them.

"Who's the third one for?" I said pointing to the red one, that Alice wasn't sitting on.

"Oh, I invited Rose from volleyball." Alice smiled lightly up at me. Rose is gorgeous. She's probably the prettiest girl in school. Her boyfriend is Emmett McCarty, the linebacker, and also Edward's best friend. Rose and I aren't the closest, but we used to practice together sometimes, when my foot wasn't broken.

"Okay!" I smiled back at her.

Rose arrived a few minutes later, and we went to the kitchen to get dinner.

"So, guys... funny story..." Alice started. "I don't know how to cook, so I don't have dinner ready." She laughed uncomfortably.

"It's okay, Ali." Rose laughed a little.

"Why don't we have a cook off?" I asked excitedly. Nobody knew I could cook good besides my dad and my mom, so they are in for a surprise.

"Yeah!" Rose agreed.

"I'll be the judge." Alice offered.

"Okay, since you're the judge, rules?" I asked.

"Um... It has to be a dinner, big enough to serve three people. It can be done with whatever ingredients and however long, but not too long. Okay, go!" Alice said, and Rose and I took off into different areas of the kitchen. But what to make?

Lasagna.

I quickly put my hair up in a ponytail with some loose strands falling out in front of my face. I pushed them out of the way and, grabbed the noodles from the Cullens huge pantry, along with the sauce and other ingredients.

I quickly made the meat sauce, with a huge bowl and spoon. I looked over at Rose, who was clattering around in a cabinet trying to find a pan.

"Don't hurt yourself, Rose." I joked.

"Keep your eyes on your own work, Swan." She laughed, not looking back at me.

I set the oven temperature and went to finish my creation. I put layers upon layers of the sauce, noodles and cheese. into the pan.

"Twenty minutes left!" Alice said impatiently from the bar that stuck out from the counter.

"Ali, you said we could have as much time as we wanted." I complained.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I forgot." She giggled a little, and went back to scrolling through her phone. I finished it off with a ton of cheese. I popped it in the oven, and went to start my side dish. I just grabbed a head of lettuce that was sitting in the fridge, and just chopped it up and put it in a big bowl.

"Hey, guys!" I heard someone boom through the kitchen. I turned around and in walked Edward and Emmett.

"Hey, B." Edward walked up to me, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Making me dinner?" He winked.

"Nah, just having a cook off." I smiled at him, and finished extra ingredients to the salad. "And it should be ready in about ten minutes."

"It smells like heaven in here!" Emmett boomed. He was talking to Alice at the bar, and plopped down in a barstool next to her.

"Mine should be done in like five to ten minutes." Rose said, from in front of the stove.

"Yeah, mine too. I'll go set the table." I offered.

"No, no. Let the boys do it. They haven't done anything but get in our way." Alice protested.

"Alice, what have you done?" Rose cocked and eyebrow at her.

"I'm judging! That's hard work."

"Uhuh." Rose nodded, with a smirk on her face. The guys had already left, to go set the table.

I pulled the lasagna out of the oven, and set it on a heating pad in the middle of the counter. Rose finished her creation and set it next to mine. She made tacos.

We both carried the food to the dining room, and set them in the middle of the table. I went back and grabbed the salad to serve.

Esme and Carlisle came into the dining room and took their seats at the table.

"Since not everyone knows, I'll just tell them what it's about." Alice suggested. "Rose and Bella did a cook off. Rose made tacos and Bella made the lasagna. I'm the judge, by the way." Alice told the whole group, since Carlisle and Esme didn't know what was going on. "Dig in!"

Everyone got a helping of lasagna, salad, and a taco. Rose and I were just staring at each of them, waiting for some emotion to cross their faces. They were so serious, it was like it was freaking Top Chef!

Alice chewed a bite of my lasagna, then took a bite of Rose's taco. She tasted them carefully, then looked up at us.

"I've made my decision." Alice said calmly.

"Bella, you're the winner." She grinned at me.

"Yes!" I yelled, and threw a fist up in the air.

We finished dinner, after a few complements regarding my lasagna were sent my way. Rose, Alice and I went into the living room, Alice insisted we watched a movie.

"Alice," Rose whined.

"Why can't we go hang out with the guys?" I whined along with her. Alice wouldn't let us go with our boyfriends after dinner.

"It's girls night." was all she said, and plopped down on the couch, after she pushed play.

We watched a few movies, and talked a bit, before we decided to hit the hay.

A day full of shopping was headed my way.


	10. Chapter 10

****Sorry such a long time! I promise it'll be worth it!****

BPOV

"Oh my gosh, Bella, this will look so good on you." Alice shoved a purple frilly dress at me.

"Ugh." I said, and walked back into the dressing room for the tenth time. I put it on, and it wasn't even worth walking out of the dressing room to show them.

"Nope. Not it." I yelled to them.

"Why don't we just go somewhere else? Since we're obviously not finding anything." Rose almost whined.

Neither of them had found anything either, in this huge department store.

"Fine. We'll go to that boutique around the corner." Alice huffed.

I changed back into my clothes, and set the ten dresses on the rack with the rest of rejects.

We walked down the street, into the boutique that Alice absolutely adores. She gets practically her whole wardrobe from this shop.

"Alice!" The lady behind the counter greeted us.

"Diane! How are you?" Alice gave the lady named Diane a kiss on both cheeks.

"Very good. How are you?" Diane grinned.

"Great. This is Bella and Rose." She gestured to each of us.

"It's nice to meet you. What brings you ladies in here today?"

"We are looking for some homecoming dresses."

"Perfect. We just got a new stock of dresses that are absolutely to die for." She started to walk over to a rack full of different colored dresses. Right off the bat, I noticed a deep blue dress. I pulled it off the rack, and held it up to examine it. It was strapless and had a beaded bodice until about right under my chest area. Once the beading stopped, it flowed until about mid-thigh. It was gorgeous.

"I think I'm going to try this one on." I said to them, as they continued to rummage through the rack. I tried it on and it looked amazing.

"Bella? Are you going to come out and show us?" Alice yelled to me. I walked out, and pretended to be a model.

"Oh my gosh. That's the one." Alice grinned at me.

"Yeah, Bells, it looks awesome. Edward is going to die." Rose gasped.

"You really think so?" I smiled slightly.

"Of course. The guy practically dies when he sees you at school." Alice said.

"Okay, I'll get it." I said, and went back into the dressing room. "Did you guys find anything yet?" I called to them, still behind the curtain.

"We're looking. I think I have a few options." Alice said.

I walked out of the dressing room, as soon as my clothes were back on, and went to the counter to get my dress checked out. I had gotten a few twenties from Charlie to buy the dress. It wasn't that expensive, and it was definitely worth dipping into my savings.

Once I paid for it, I went to sit down in the chairs in front of the dressing rooms, waiting for them to come out.

It took a few tries, but eventually they each found the perfect dress. Rose's was a tight red dress, with thin spaghetti straps, that went to mid thigh. And Alice's was a pink, one shoulder dress, that was tight at the waistline like mine and flowed to mid-thigh. They both looked gorgeous in their dresses.

We walked back to Rose's car, once they paid for their dresses.

"This night is going to be perfect!" Alice squealed, as she buckled in the front seat.

"Yeah, other then the fact that we have to walk out in front of the whole school on the football field." I groaned.

"Oh, come on Bella. It'll be for like five minutes tops." Rose said, and sped off toward town.

"Still! Knowing me, I'll probably trip and fall flat on my face." I sighed, thinking of more possibilities.

"Yeah, probably." Alice laughed. "Oh, and by the way, I have some heels I can let you borrow that will match your dress perfectly."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Heels." I groaned. Of course, I had to be getting my cast off this week, so I have to wear those stupid death traps.

"I'll give them to you today, and you can break them in for the next week. Since you haven't worn a shoe on that one foot."

"Fine." I crossed my arms, and slid down in my seat.

"They're only four inch heals."

"Alice, with that math, I'll be six foot two." I argued. To be an outside hitter you had to be pretty tall.

"Perfect height for Edward." Rose put in.

"Speaking of the guys, we have to tell them what color dresses we have, so they can get a matching tie." Alice said, getting really excited.

"That'll be a sight to see. Jasper with a pink tie." I laughed, imagining it.

* * *

><p>Today was the day. It was Friday, after school, and I was getting ready at Alice's house for homecoming. Alice was curling my hair, while I was sitting back, relaxing, trying not to think about tonight.<p>

"Bella. Calm down. Your shaking." Alice said, holding onto the curling iron with hair wrapped around it. Even though my hair was already curly, but she insisted.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Just breathe in and out, then you'll be fine." She let go of that one piece and continued on with another section.

Rose rushed in, threw her bag down, and began rummaging through it.

"It's nice to see you too." Alice smirked at Rose, who was still not paying attention to Alice.

"I see you're in a hurry." I giggled a little.

"I only have a short amount of time to get ready. This doesn't just happen in an hour." She motioned to her face.

"Oh, I know." I said, and closed my eyes, continued to try and relax.

"What's up with you?" Rose asked. I opened one eye, and saw she was leaned over the counter, holding her eyeliner in her hand, looking at me through the mirror.

"She's nervous." I could just ear Alice rolling her eyes.

"Of course she is. When is she not?" I sighed.

"Shut up guys. I'm not out there like you guys." I said.

"Whatever." Rose scoffed.

"Your hair is done now. Open your eyes." Alice squealed.

I opened one eye, scared of the outcome. My hair was curled, half up half down, and it looked amazing.

"Oh my gosh, Alice! I love it." I grinned, and gave her a huge hug, while I was still sitting down.

"You really like it?" She smiled back.

"Of course." I said. "Now it's time to do your own hair." I told her.

I got up from the chair, and pulled out my make up bag. I don't own nearly as much make up as Rose or Alice. I just go for a more natural look. I put a little foundation on, I had to get the lightest tone, since I'm so pale. I put some eyeliner on my top lid, and added a bunch of eyeliner.

I finished my makeup and looked up at the girls. They were already ready.

"Holy shit, guys. Get ready fast enough?"

They laughed and pulled me into Alice's bedroom.

The door knocked, as soon as we grabbed our dresses from the garment bags.

"Who is it?" Alice yelled.

"It's me. Can I come in?" Edward's voice yelled through the door.

"No way, mister. We already got ready and there is no way in hell you get to see Bella before tonight." Alice yelled back.

"Alice!" Edward whined.

"Nope." Alice locked her door.

"I'll see you tonight, B." He said finally after a few moments.

"I'll be the one in blue." I laughed a little.

* * *

><p>It was time.<p>

Halftime of the football game, and we were about to step on the field, to meet our men.

"Breathe, Bella."

I took a deep breath, and took the first step toward many in the spotlight.


	11. Chapter 11

**Queen of the Court**

I walked out, meeting Edward in the middle of the field, where all the guys were waiting for the girls on homecoming court. He was in his football gear, no helmet on, and his hair stuck to his forehead from sweat, since it was halftime of the game. But he still looked extremely hot, all sweaty.

He smiled at me as he saw me approach. I grinned back, looking down at my feet, hoping I wouldn't trip. He kissed my hand, and we hooked elbows, me on the left, him on the right. We started walking down the middle, toward our section of people rooting for our team.

He watched my face, and said, "You're not going to fall, I'm right here."

I smiled lightly to him, as we continued to walk.

The announcer was reading off cards of us, as we walked. "Isabella Swan is child to Renee and Charlie. She is a varsity volleyball player, and also participates in journalism club, which helps write the school newspaper."

"Edward Cullen is a son to Esme and Carlisle Cullen. He is on varsity football, and also participates in music club."

We both waved at the crowd, joining the other couples running for homecoming king and queen.

We stopped, and waited for the rest of the candidates to follow us.

"You look absolutely breathtaking." Edward whispered in my ear.

I grinned up at him, and kissed him on the cheek.

"So do you."

"I'm trying not to get you all sweaty, but it's not working out so well." He grinned.

"It's totally fine to me, but Alice is probably going to kill you." I said.

"I think I can take her." He smirked.

"Oh yeah?" I smiled widely.

"I've lived with her for 18 years. By now, I should know how to calm her down."

"You've got to teach me how to do that sometime." I laughed.

"And those are your candidates for homecoming court. Don't forget to vote." The announcer said over the speakers.

"I have to get back to the game now." He frowned.

"I'll see you after." I kissed him quick.

"Bye, beautiful." He grinned, and ran off toward the locker rooms, and I went with Alice and Rose to go sit down and watch the rest of the game.

We sat down on the cold bleachers, in our short dresses. Luckily, Alice thought ahead and brought each of us a sweatshirt. I put on the warm volleyball sweatshirt, and watched the rest of the halftime show.

Finally the game ended, winning 24-17, us. I'm not so sure I could've lasted 10 more minutes in the cold. We flooded onto the field, and I searched and searched for Edward. I finally found his number, he was talking to some of the players. I ran and jumped on his back, and wrapped my legs around his waist, heels and all, and my arms around his neck. Thank God I had spandex on underneath my dress.

He jumped, turned his head around, and smiled when he saw me.

"Good job!" I grinned, and kissed him. "You guys too!" I said, talking to the football players.

"Thanks, Bella." They all said while laughing, and walked away.

"Aww. Look at the two lovebirds." Alice said, holding up her phone to take a picture. "Say cheese!"

We both smiled brightly.

"One more!" She said. I kissed him on the cheek, and he grinned, as she took the picture. "You guys are adorable." She laughed, and skipped around to find Jasper.

I hopped off his back, and kissed him.

"You really did amazing tonight, like always." I grinned.

"And you really looked amazing tonight." He kissed me again.

The fireworks started off, like they did every homecoming game. We broke apart, and stared up at the sky. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and pulled me into his side.

It was such a beautiful moment. A beautiful sight, with a beautiful man.

"I love you, Bella." He whispered.

I looked up at him with wide eyes, and grinned so big.

I mean, did I love him? Of course. Was I ready to tell him? Yes.

"I love you, too." I reached up to kiss him, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Get a room!" Everyone yelled around us. We both laughed and pulled apart.

The fireworks ended, and we walked hand in hand back to our cars.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said, as we stopped by my car. "I love you." He leaned down and kissed me once again

"I love you, too." I grinned. I loved saying it. I never realized it until now, that I really was in love. I've never actually felt like this. Sure, I've had boyfriends in the past, just none that made me feel like this. Make me feel like we're the only ones on the earth. Makes me feel a jolt of electricity go through my body when we kiss. And makes me get butterflies in my stomach when he compliments me. He makes me feel alive, when I should be feeling dead. He makes me laugh, without a care in the world, and forget about everything else. I love him.

**I know it's a short one. Sorry! I'll update soon!**


End file.
